


Unrequited love and new friendships

by QueenOfNerds713



Series: Ahh, the problems with being gay... [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Gay characters liking straight characters..., Gen, One-Shot, Strangers to Friends, The problems with being gay..., Unrequited Love, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: One-shot. Why must the people you love always assume you like the same stuff you do...





	Unrequited love and new friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Probably have a lot of typos in here, I'm dyslexic and am too lazy to retype... I mean, I might one day, if I'm bored XD.

"Isn't he the cutest?" The pretty girl exclaimed, her emerald eyes glazing over the boy's body as if it was make of gold.  
"Yeah..." The second girl sighed, but unlike the first, her eyes were laid upon a different sight. The green-eyed girl herself. This second girl, Stephanie, had a huge crush on her emerald-eyed best friend. Which was a huge problem seeing as said crush, was as straight as a pole. Day after day, she was forced to see her beloved eye up every guy they came across, saying stuff like "he has a cute butt!" or "holy crap, his voice his so deep!". Stephanie only ever nodded in reply, never quite understand any of those meanings. Ahh, the problems with being gay~  
"Hey, Stephy. You okay? You look down." Steph looked up to her crush, cursing herself for daydreaming.  
"Oh! I'm fine. Just a bit out of it." She easily replied. Her crush had never expressed her opinion on homosexuality, so Steph decided it would be best to refrain from mentioning her huge crush on the other girl. She prefered to have her friend at a distance than not to have her at all, no matter how much it hurt.  
"Ummm... You sure? You've been quite quiet lately. What's b-" The girl cut herself off as her eyes widdened. Steph felt fear fill her.  
"Oh! I see..." Steph felt her anxiety act up, palms became sweaty, violent voices fill her head. She pondered fleeing. "You like that guy too!~"  
What.  
What...  
WHAT?!...  
"Oh my gosh, I should have known. You always go quiet whenever we're around guys. Aww, you're so cute when you're shy~"  
What??? No! That's not why I-  
You think I'm cute?????? :3  
"Go on! Go talk to him! Don't be shy, he seems nice." She pushed Steph towards the guy, completely oblivious to her interal struggle. She shoved her into the boy before running away giggling. Steph hopped off the guy, depressed that her crush though she was straight.  
"Hey" Looking up, the guy was staring at her with a weird looking smile. Hand rubbing the back of his head, standing on the back of his feet. His eyes cast down.  
Steph wanted to punch him.  
She wasn't an idiot, she knew the symptomes of shyness. But the fact that her beloved crush would think this muscle-covered human was cute distrubed her.  
"Hi..." Unstead of coming out naturally, her voice came out bored. She must of sounded like an ass.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just daydreaming." Liar... She was prepared to nut the guy and run when she felt someone behind her.  
"You okay miss?" Turning around she saw another guy, unlike the first, he held no sign of shyness.  
"Yeah, s-sorry." She mummbled. The boy looked to the first before nodding at him and winking. He walked off. The first boy sighed sadly.  
"Okay... listen, I'm sorry if you came over here to ask me out. But I'm not really interested, so I'm sorry." He said, again with his shy posture.  
Steph was a smart person, it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together.  
"I'm gay too."  
The boy looked at her in shock before a huge smile took over his face. He held his hand out.  
"My name is Sam. What's yours?"  
The two became best friends.


End file.
